


Gold Star

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harrowing case leads to Sherlock being given a very special award</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> mentions of past violence in the presence of children</p>
<p>For prompt #17 <b> Honored With a Star</b>. A character earns or is awarded some honor. What the award is, and why, is of course up to you - as is the recipient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star

Cases involving children always set Sherlock on edge, and the younger the children the worse he was. this one had been horrendous a case of mistaken identity had lead to a not quite foiled kidnapping and Sherlock being shot in the leg in front of a class full of primary school children who where then held hostage for hours while John used every trick he'd learnt in the Army and medical school to try and talk the would be kidnapper into surrendering. 

It was over now though and John was too drained to feel anything other than numb as he slumped down in his chair, Sherlock hadn't raised a fuss about going to hospital to get his wound seen to which by turns gratified and worried John. The man was now sprawled out on the sofa wounded leg on top and a hand clenched tightly into a fist, not in pain but almost as if he feared loosing what ever was held in that fist. Now that John came to think about it that hand had been clenched tight ever since John had stepped into the classroom to see Sherlock collapsed on the ground with a class full of 7 year olds huddled behind him while their teacher kneeling over him trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Um Sherlock?" John asked hesitantly "Did you injure your hand as well?"

"No"

Okay then, John wasn't sure if he completely believed that statement but he couldn't see any blood dripping so he wasn't going to push it. 

Sherlock sat up and extended his closed fist out between them, "They insisted she give me this."

John blinked in confusion at the sentence but as Sherlock unfurled his hand to reveal a star shape filled with glittery liquid understanding dawned.

"A special star for good behavior?" John asked fighting back a grin

Sherlock nodded, confusion written over his face "Apparently only one a term is awarded, and you have to do something very special to earn it." He looked up at John "Surely children know that adults will go to considerable lengths to protect them?"

John smiled sadly "Not all children know that Sherlock, and knowing and seeing someone doing something are very different." He hauled himself to his feet, "I agree with the kids, you did something special today Sherlock not many would stand up to a maniac with a gun. Put the star somewhere safe and get some sleep, we'll find a frame for it tomorrow."


End file.
